Another World
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Their relationship may not have survived in canon; but in another lifetime, another universe, anything is possible. A range of AUs focused on Jaime and Brienne's relationship and happiness. Chapter 5: Mermaid AU; In the baths at Harrenhall, a different secret is revealed...
1. Superhero AU

**AN: So after what happened with canon; I've decided to give Braime the AU treatment. Some will be modern AU, some will be adapted to fit into Westeros. Most will be fluffy, some will have angst but there will be a lot of BriennexJaime.**

**The list of prompts comes from a lot I complied from Tumblr that I liked and I'm using a number generator to get through them all. I hope you like them. If you have any AUs you wish to see, let me know.**

_**Superhero AU**_

"Have you heard? GoldenHand was seen in the city last night stopping a bank robbery! You can see him in the footage!" Sansa gushed excitedly as she showed the slightly distorted image to Brienne. They were standing in their office kitchen, Sansa clutching the morning edition of the _Kings Landing Herald_ in her hands.

"It's still a little surreal. Kings Landing has a superhero. An actual flying, crime-fighting, super strength superhero. When did we become a Marvel movie?" Brienne asked.

It had been happening throughout the past few months. Crime in the city had dropped dramatically; not due to the police but to the masked vigilante known only as GoldenHand; due to the gold coloured gauntlet that covered his right hand. Only his right hand. From what witnesses put together along with video evidence; GoldenHand's powers included, flight, super strength, agility and a clear sense on honour. Amongst his countless victims of hold ups, bank robberies, weapons smuggling, there were even a few unexpected; like a little boy who had been pulled back from the road; avoiding being hit by an out of control van. It was nationwide news and everyone was asking the same question.

Who was GoldenHand?

"What's going on?" Jaime asked as he approached Brienne and Sansa, who showed him her phone. "Is that the superhero guy?"

"Yeah, isn't it cool? I wonder who he is; how did he get his powers?" Sansa mused as Brienne shrugged.

"Bitten by a radioactive direwolf?" Brienne suggested.

"Maybe he came from another planet?" Jaime offered as he tried to grab Brienne's bagel from the toaster.

"You're from another planet." Brienne retorted, smacking his hand away before spotting a bruise on his wrist. "What happened?"

"I was babysitting Tommen and Myrcella last night. Tommen's obsessed with GoldenHand too. I was the bad guy who had to be defeated before I took over the world." Jaime replied with a fond smile. His little nephew and niece were fascinated with GoldenHand; thanks in no part to Tyrion's insistence that they watch every superhero movie in existence.

"Sounds about right," Brienne replied as she and Jaime headed for their desks. Behind them, Sansa frowned at the kettle. Jaime said that he had been babysitting his niece and nephew last night; but Tyrion had cancelled their date because Cersei dumped the children on him. He had RavenTime'd her to show her the kids and she could have sworn he had said Jaime was too busy to babysit.

Still, that was none of her business what her co-workers got up to.

"I'm glad that's over," Brienne said as they left the office that evening.

"You said it," Podrick said before he grinned, an idea coming to life. "Anyone for the pub?"

"Fuck yes," Bronn said, slinging an arm around Podrick's shoulders. "That's why you're here lad; those brilliant ideas of yours."

"I'm in," Davos said and Brienne nodded.

"Sounds good," Brienne said. "Jaime, Sansa; are you coming?"

"I'd love to but Tyrion's offered to cook me dinner; I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sansa said as she walked towards her car.

"Jaime? You owe us a round from last time." Bronn said. "Thought a Lannister paid his debts?"

"We do," Jaime replied, glancing at Brienne. "I'll stay for one."

Four hours later, Brienne, Podrick and Bronn stumbled out of the pub and onto the street. True to his word, Jaime bought and stayed for one drink. Davos left after an hour and the three of them had stayed, drinking, laughing and talking nonsense. Now however, they were on a noble quest to find a large, greasy donner kebab or some curly fries. Brienne lagged behind Bronn and Podrick; trying to check to see if Jaime had messaged her. He had been acting strange recently. He rarely socialised with them outside of work, he always seemed even more tired in the mornings; as their manager, he did have more work to do than them but this wasn't work related. He was almost avoiding her; their joking friendship and banter had changed. She couldn't think of why; nothing major had happened; they sometimes flirted a bit but nothing she could think of to cause this.

Brienne was jolted from her thoughts by someone roughly grabbing her arm. Too late she realised her mistake; alcohol + looking at her phone + being separated from her friends; it was the recipe for disaster as old as time. Still, she was tipsy, not drunk and she knew how to defend herself. Brienne tried to pull herself free before someone pushed into her from behind and she felt a blade poking into her back.

"I don't think so, try anything and we'll make you even uglier."

The man stunk of body odour and cheap beer. His friend stank of aftershave and tequila. Both of them were almost as tall as her but wider, stronger and armed. Brienne considered her chances; one way or another they would not get what they wanted from her. Brienne elbowed the man holding the knife, causing him to drop it as she kicked at his instep. The blade fell to the floor and Brienne kicked it away as the second man punched her in the face. Stars exploded in her vision but before Brienne could return the favour; she heard someone else hit someone. This was a heavier hit and she could have sworn she heard a clunk of metal as the first man dropped like a stone.

The one who had had the knife, realised what was happening but before he could flee, GoldenHand had grabbed him and lifted him by the throat.

"You dare lay a hand on her or on any woman again and I will not show this mercy." GoldenHand growled through his mask as he slammed the man against the wall; his strength crumbling some of the brick as the man slumped to the ground unconscious. GoldenHand surveyed the scene before turning back to Brienne. Something about her caused him to stiffen before his head turned skyward.

"I must go." He said.

"Wait!" Brienne called; she didn't know what came over her but she knew she had to speak to him. "Who are you?"

"I am me. There is no one else like me." GoldenHand replied as Brienne shook her head.

"No, who are you? Under that mask." Brienne asked as she walked towards him. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about his height, his body shape seemed familiar. His voice was distorted; either by choice or the mask or both and his eyes were hidden by his mask. Clearly he could see through them but no one could see him.

"You don't want to know." GoldenHand stated dismissively.

"Why not?" Brienne asked as GoldenHand made a sound of amusement.

"Because I'm really ugly." GoldenHand said as Brienne shook her head. Surely no one was uglier than her. As if reading her thoughts, GoldenHand looked her up and down.

"You are not ugly. I've seen you a few times, you're honourable, kind, smart and brave. You have a beauty inside and out." GoldenHand said gently; for once relieved that his mask could let him be his true self.

"I don't think that's true," Brienne said softly, "but you are amazing. Everyone in the city adores you. They wish that they could thank you."

"I don't do it for thanks. I do it because it's the right thing to do." GoldenHand replied. "The thanks of one person is enough."

A moment of recklessness took over Brienne; possibly due to adrenaline, possibly due to the vulnerability she had just seen in the supposed invulnerable superhero, possibly because of the frustrating feeling that this was someone she knew but his real face escaped her or possibly because if this was a superhero movie, clearly the fates wished her to be the Lois Lane/Pepper Potts character. Either way, she knew what she wanted to do and judging by the tension in the air around her, he wanted her to do it too.

"Then let me thank you," Brienne said as she stepped towards GoldenHand; noticing how his mask blended into his suit before she spotted the hem that she could pull up. Carefully, she lifted it over a stubbled, strong chin, revealing a pair of pale pink lips. As she pushed it towards his nose; his hand rested on her's.

"Don't." GoldenHand whispered and Brienne nodded.

"I won't." Brienne whispered as his lips ghosted over her lips, just for a second before she kissed him. For a split second, he didn't respond before he suddenly kissed her back. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was the one who pressed her tongue against his lips, inviting him to deepen it; which he eagerly did. He suddenly turned and pushed her back against the wall; wishing to take it further as he kissed her lips, her neck but before they could; police sirens sounded in the distance. Lots of police sirens. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and they smiled at each other. He gently pressed his thumb to her lips before he kissed her again.

"I'll see you again," he promised before he stepped back and flew up into the sky. Brienne watched him fly off, a wide smile crossing her face as she touched her lips with her fingers. They still tingled from his kiss. It felt so strange, yet so right to kiss him. The way he kissed her, spoke to her, held her in his arms had felt so amazing… yet so familiar.

"Brienne!" Bronn called. "There you are!"

"Are you OK?" Podrick asked as Brienne walked towards them, sidestepping the men who still lay unconscious on the ground.

"Fine, I'm fine." Brienne reassured as they climbed into a cab. Her thoughts were filled with GoldenHand but by the time she got home, she knew she could never tell anyone what happened to her that evening. Besides, who would believe her? She still couldn't shake off the feeling that GoldenHand had seemed familiar. Like she knew him, the real him who lived behind the mask but she couldn't see who he was.

But she knew him.

The next morning, Brienne arrived in work; tired, slightly hungover but still in a slight daze from what had happened. Like always Jaime was making a cup of coffee and he had a wide grin on his face; he seemed very pleased with himself about something, even if he had dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn't had much sleep.

"You're cheerful," Brienne said as she reached for her favourite mug.

"Just in a good mood I suppose," Jaime replied as he grinned at her. Brienne pulled a face, cursing herself for drinking too much on a work night to notice the familiarity of the smile on his face.

"And what's made you so happy?" Brienne asked as she made coffee.

_Kissing you last night,_ Jaime thought to himself before dismissing it. It was the promise he made when he took on the mantle of GoldenHand; no one, not even Tyrion could ever know his true identity. He couldn't tell Brienne that he had saved her last night, that she had flirted with him and that they had kissed each other like the world was ending. Besides…

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	2. Fake Dating AU

**AN: Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story. I hope you're enjoying it. If so, feel free to leave a review or a request for an AU you would like to see. This one is the classic, timeless **_**Fake Dating AU**_**.**

Jaime Lannister was known for acting without thinking. It was like his mind operated slower than every other part of his body and by the time his brain had caught up with the rest of him; the damage had been done. On this particular occasion, he really put his foot in it. He hadn't meant to. It just sort of happened.

"I've already promised myself to someone."

The words were still hanging in the air when he realised what he had just said. The effect on his family was instantaneous. Tywin had raised an eyebrow (which by his standards would have been his jaw on the floor); Cersei looked enraged at the prospect of Jaime loving another; Tyrion however simply looked bemused by the scenario and eager to watch it play out. Tywin had originally called this meeting to discuss his children's marriages. Tyrion had already wed Sansa Stark but had yet to bed the fourteen year old child. Cersei had been promised to Ser Loras, a match which pleased neither of them and Tywin had turned his focus to Jaime and had been weighing up his options. Yara Greyjoy was not an option; no Greyjoy could ever be trusted. None of the Dornish princesses were legitimate. The only other suitable option would be one of Walder Frey's dozens of daughters and granddaughters. They had proven their worth with the Red Wedding after all.

Tywin had explained this to a dumbstruck Jaime. He had only just returned to the capital to find chaos, a royal wedding being planned, his being stripped from the Kingsguard and a useless lump of gold weighing down his right wrist. Marriage. Children. Heirs. The life he both always wanted and never wanted was right in front of him. Yet as he considered his future bride, only one woman came to mind and took control of his treacherous mouth.

"Really? Who is she?" Tywin asked. The unspoken questions of who her father was, what her rank was, what lands was she entitled to hung in the air. Jaime hesitated then spoke. In for a copper, in for a dragon.

"Brienne of Tarth." Jaime replied and Cersei gave a scoff of disapproval.

"That giant beast who brought you here? You couldn't have been that desperate." Cersei said before a sharp look from Tywin quietened her again.

"Selwyn Tarth's daughter?" Tywin asked and Jaime nodded. "Tarth have declared neutrality after Renly Baratheon's death however if Stannis falls the Evenstar would be a rallying point for the Stormlands. She is his only child and heir. Good trade routes and control of the Sapphire seas. Not the most attractive of wives but there are compensations."

"I don't care about that. We-we experienced a lot on our journey here. She saw me at my lowest point and kept me alive. She is honourable and true and I know it sounds absurd but that's where her beauty lies." Jaime explained; not realising the impact of his words on his own heart.

'_Gods save us, he really does love her.'_ Tyrion thought to himself. "I wish you every happiness brother."

"If you have made a vow; it will have to be fulfilled." Tywin stated. "We will hold the wedding in two weeks."

_Wedding!_ Jaime thought in a panic. Oh he had not thought this through. He had expected Tywin to be sceptical, to dismiss it but if he thought Jaime was in love, or rather Brienne did have these qualities more to Tywin's interest then of course, how could a nameless Frey girl compare? He needed to speak to Brienne. Now.

She was going to kill him.

"I'll tell her myself. Thank you Father." Jaime said before leaving the room. Tyrion followed him and Cersei watched him leave, poison in her eyes. There was no way the heifer from Tarth had managed to sink her claws into Jaime like this. Jaime was hers, had always been hers and always would be.

"Shit! Shit that was stupid." Jaime sighed when he was safely out of Tywin's earshot. Tyrion looked at him and the penny dropped.

"You stupid bastard," Tyrion said. "You didn't propose to her did you?"

"She's a friend and I respect her as a warrior and she is all I told Father and more but no I didn't. I didn't think this through did I?" Jaime asked as they walked down the corridor. Gods he was such an idiot. He didn't mean to say it. Now Tywin expected him and Brienne to marry and everyone in the court and Westeros would hear about their marriage and nobody defied Tywin Lannister and lived to tell the tale. He was forcing his dearest friend down the aisle because he couldn't think or keep his mouth shut for a single moment.

Brienne was going to kill him.

The Lannister brothers found Brienne and Sansa in the water gardens. Sansa was sitting by one of the fountains as Brienne stood guard over her. Sansa quickly wiped her eyes at their footsteps as she and Brienne turned to face them. The women took one look at Jaime's terrified face and Tyrion's apprehensive and feared the worst.

"What happened?" Sansa asked; she had already lost her family. Surely they weren't bringing more bad news.

"Not here, follow us." Tyrion replied; leading Sansa and Brienne to the space where Jaime and Bronn practised sword fighting. The waves crashed against the rocks and there was no sign of Varys' little birds flying around. Content that they were alone and unobserved, Tyrion turned to Brienne and Sansa.

"Father was speaking to us about marriage. Jaime has managed to get out of marrying a Frey by telling Father that he was marrying someone else." Tyrion explained. Sansa looked puzzled but Brienne's shoulders slumped as she realised what he had done.

"Jaime, please tell me you didn't." Brienne asked and Jaime avoided her eyes. "Is this some sort of joke? This isn't funny Jaime."

"It's not a joke. I heard the word 'marriage' and I was being removed from the Kingsguard and I thought about who I wanted to marry and it just came out." Jaime explained in a rush, his cheeks burning scarlet.

"You told your father that you and I had promised to wed?" Brienne asked and Jaime nodded. "Why in all the seven kingdoms would you do that if not as a joke? Is it because I'm heir of Tarth or my father being the Evenstar? Why would you do this?"

"Because I care about you, you foolish woman! You're honourable and clever and brave and kind and you think you're not beautiful but your eyes are perfect and your smile is amazing and you've managed to turn me into this rambling idiot. Gods Brienne, any man who could not see how wonderful you are is an idiot." Jaime said, grabbing her hand in his. It was like those thoughts that he had locked away into the back of his mind had suddenly been set free.

"Jaime, we need to be rational. Your father expects us to get married." Brienne said; she never pictured herself getting married and she was waiting for the court to appear and burst out laughing at Brienne the Beauty being the target of the joke yet again.

"We can work around it," Jaime replied. "We just need to make this seem believable."

"But it's unbelievable." Brienne retorted. They were in the nest of liars and vipers. How could anyone with half a functioning brain fail to see that they were in no way in love with each other?

"You're going to have to make it believable." Tyrion said finally. "Jaime, you saw Cersei's face; she doesn't believe it and Father seems sceptical. If they suspect this is some sort of rouse or trick, it will not be pretty. At best, Father will see it as a way of making him look a fool and the consequences of that are already unthinkable."

"If anyone had heard Ser Jaime's speech, they would believe his feelings are true." Sansa offered shyly, twisting her hands together. "If you had to keep it a secret while you were travelling to keep each other safe, it could be seen as a hard habit to break."

"Exactly, you are already good friends, that means there is at least some care and compassion for each other. It just needs to be expressed physically too; hand holding, linked arms, kisses, that sort of thing." Tyrion reasoned. "If Lady Sansa can act like she is not repulsed by me; it should be simple for the two of you."

"I'm not repulsed by you." Sansa replied quietly and Tyrion smiled at her. Their marriage was a sham but they were trying to make the most of a bad situation.

Jaime and Brienne tried to show some sort of physical care but the reality of their situation had created an awkward barrier between them. Everything just seemed so pretend, so wrong, like children playing a game instead of two adults supposedly in love. It was strange, they had been naked in a bath together but trying to walk hand in hand or for Jaime to kiss Brienne's cheek seemed more awkward than the baths at Harrenhall. The sun was beginning to sink in the sky before they finally seemed to be at least a little less uncomfortable and the group of four began to return to the Red Keep.

As they reached the steps, Jaime took Brienne's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "I am sorry, Brienne. You deserve better than this."

"We just need to get through it," Brienne replied as she gave a soft smile.

"What is it?" Jaime asked as they walked up the steps.

"I've just realised, this is the longest you've gone without making a joke or an insult." Brienne said. "Maybe we can make it work."

"We will," Jaime replied, looking her sincerely in the eyes. "I do care about you Brienne. I don't know what it is that I feel but I know it's real. Even if this isn't."

"Thank you Jaime," Brienne replied. She supposed they would have to try and make it real. Brienne lowered her head and kissed his cheek. "Kindness suits you."

Jaime felt a wide, silly smile cross his face as he felt the spot on his cheek where Brienne had kissed him. As they walked across the gardens, different members of the court and servants turned to watch, point and whisper. Clearly the news of their 'betrothal' had swept the castle and somehow, some of the stories of their travels had infiltrated the Red Keep.

"I heard he saved her from a wild bear."

"Well I heard she fought off a pack of Wildlings after he lost his hand."

"She's not the prettiest but she's more than what the Kingslayer deserves."

"Didn't she help him escape from under Robb Stark's nose?"

Brienne shook her head as Jaime rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. Somehow it felt right to lean in slightly and as she did, Jaime paused in his tracks and turned to face her. In that second, time stood still before he reached up and closed the distance between them. He knew that she had never kissed a man before but she also didn't hesitate in kissing him back. Believable. They had to make it believable. When they broke apart, they smiled at one another and continued walking like nothing had happened. Just a gentle kiss between two lovers.

As they entered the room, Tyrion and Sansa had already taken their seats and it seemed that neither Joffrey nor Tommen had been expected to be at the dinner table tonight. Instead Cersei was studying Brienne intently over her goblet of wine and Tywin was standing, clearly awaiting their arrival. Showtime.

"Father, this is Brienne of Tarth, daughter of Lord Selwyn Tarth. We wish to marry." Jaime announced formally as Brienne bowed her head to Tywin.

"My lord, it's an honour to meet you," Brienne replied. Actually it was terrifying but he didn't need to know that.

As they sat down to eat, the conversation was initially stilted and awkward and Brienne wondered how she would survive the next two weeks under such scrutiny. Jaime was trying to comfort her but she knew he felt the same way. It was almost a relief when their main course was served and Jaime distracted himself by trying to cut his mutton.

"Here," Brienne said gently, unlike in Harrenhall. This time she carefully took his plate and cut up the meat for him. Jaime felt a warm feeling take over his body as Brienne passed the plate back to him. That small gesture of kindness, the consideration almost nobody else had shown him, spoke more than any flowery words or courtly songs could. Jaime leaned over and kissed her cheek before they continued to eat. Her actions had of course not gone unnoticed, but it was the look in Jaime's eyes as Brienne cut his food and the way he kissed her cheek which caught everyone's attention. It was so obvious, so clear to everyone in the room; both those in on the plan and those who weren't.

It was only meant to be pretend for a few weeks.

However it had become very real…


	3. Best Friend's Sibling AU

**AN: This is quite addictive, I like writing a new AU each day and it helps me relax and unwind after a difficult day at work. I hope you enjoy this one.**

_**Best Friend's Sibling AU**_

One thing that Brienne and Tyrion had agreed on from the moment they met was that their lives had effectively become a sitcom. They had shared a flat in their university halls of residence and apart from Tyrion's dwarfism and Brienne's height; they also had Renly and Loras, the lovable gay couple who got together that first night of Fresher's Week and Daenerys; the silver-blonde bombshell who had half of the campus falling at her feet. Thankfully their flatmates agreed and it was something they all played up for fun; assigning each other certain roles from famous sitcoms and shows. Whether it was Daenerys' terrible love life or numerous drunken misadventures or the many times they sat up laughing until they cried; their lives always seemed to have some sort of sitcom trope going on.

After their first year; all of them had moved out of halls. Renly and Loras had moved in together, Daenerys moved in with a few of her friends, Yara, Missandei and Grayson (who preferred to be called Grey). Although they all remained good friends and hung out a lot; Brienne and Tyrion grew closer to each other than they had to the others. Tyrion and Brienne had found their own place and their friendship moved from strength to strength. From lazy days watching trashy TV to panicked study sessions, attempts to make cool meals that looked amazing on SpiderWeb but almost burned the kitchen down, nights when they sat up having deep, personal conversations that they had never had with anyone else and fun nights out with the rest of their group of friends which usually ended with some sort of trouble the next morning; they managed to build a strong friendship. Both of them were honest, clever, an obscure sense of humour and had had a lifetime's worth of people treating them like crap. Tyrion was definitely Brienne's closest friend; which is why this current situation was not ideal.

Brienne was dating someone.

Except it wasn't the obvious problematic scenario of two best friends with such a close bond; Tyrion wasn't in love with her. Instead Brienne had done something worse.

She had broken the unspoken rule of all best friends: _A best friend's sibling was off limits._

She was dating Tyrion's older brother Jaime.

It began the day Tyrion had discovered Shae cheating on him, as in actually catching her in the act of blowing some random guy, and Tyrion ending the relationship on the spot. Brienne was meant to comfort him, which for them meant getting drunk watching stupid horror movies; the stupider and gorier the better. On this occasion however, Tyrion's older brother Jaime had rushed down to their college town to offer his brother some moral support the moment he had heard the news. Jaime also provided some more expensive alcohol than what two students could afford. The night had started out OK; they watched some stupid horror movies filled with fake blood and bad acting. They let Tyrion vent his frustrations about how his relationship ended complete with Jaime and Brienne's foolish and immature plans of revenge and Jaime even ordered them a takeaway from Hot Pie's. His treat.

Around midnight, Tyrion had decided that he needed to get some sleep and after he had stumbled off to bed, Brienne and Jaime had been left alone together. It wasn't the first time they had met but it was only a handful of times that they had been able to have a conversation that didn't include other people or have been yelled across a nightclub dancefloor. Their conversations normally involved some sort of banter or Tyrion or arguments over their shared favourite TV show; Clash of Crowns. Finding each other slightly tipsy but in a serious situation normally would have been a source of awkwardness for them but tonight had been a very different night.

"I still can't believe she did that." Brienne said as she filled her drink. "Tyrion did so much for her. He helped her when her student finance messed up, helped her with her exam revision and essays, took her to Dorne for Valentine's Day and for what? Her to be messing around with some other guy?"

"He deserves better, he's had to deal with so much of this. People think because of his disability; they have the right to treat him like shit." Jaime said darkly; he had always looked out for his brother. Tyrion was a flirt but he knew that most of the girls he chased were either interested in his money or the ability to claim they had slept with him. Shae was supposedly different but really, she was no better than any of the others. "She has no idea what she lost."

"Well Daenerys, Yara and Margery all offered to help me track her down and beat her up." Brienne said, scrolling through the girl's group chat to show Jaime the messages of support and plans to drag Shae across campus by the hair and introduce her to Yara's archery kit. Or take Tyrion out clubbing with them on Friday night to find him someone better.

"You're good to him," Jaime said sincerely. He had been aware of the two's friendship and he had liked Brienne from the start. He could see that she was an earnest and true friend to his little brother, plus she could keep up with their banter, loved Clash of Crowns as much as he did, including all the fan theories and discussions, plus Brienne could drink like a fish. That was enough to make her perfect to the Lannister brothers.

"He's good to me. He's my best friend." Brienne said as Jaime moved closer. In the past few seconds, there had been a chance in the room, a notable shift in the tension. They both knew what was going to happen within the next few minutes, the only question was _how_ was it going to happen.

"You've always looked out for him, he cares about you a lot." Jaime said quietly as he moved closer to Brienne, the alcohol making him brave. "And so do I,"

"What are we-" Brienne began before she was cut off by Jaime kissing her. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss and lying back on the couch. Jaime lay on her and as they kept kissing began to slide his hand under her shirt and up her back. Reality hit and Brienne broke the kiss. "Wait."

"What?" Jaime asked, barely moving his head away from her. They were still so close that he could kiss her again.

"We can't do this, we're drunk and come on; we can't do this to Tyrion. You're his brother, I'm his best friend." Brienne explained as she helped remove Jaime's hand from her back, ignoring the loss of warmth it caused her.

"I know but I mean it Brienne. I care about you. A lot. I-I never just saw you as my little brother's best friend." Jaime said sincerely as Brienne tried to think. On the one hand they were drunk and they would probably regret it in the morning. On the other hand, she had never seen or heard Jaime be this honest before…

"Just tonight." Brienne whispered as Jaime grinned cockily at her.

"For longer." Jaime replied as he stood and Brienne led him into her room.

By the time Tyrion awoke the next morning, hungover but with a phone bombarded with messages of support, Jaime was still asleep on the couch and Brienne was making breakfast for them in the kitchen. Tyrion had smiled wryly to himself as Brienne handed him a mug of coffee. He was lucky to have some people who cared this much for him.

In the month since that night, Brienne and Jaime had been secretly dating. They messaged and texted each other every day and had managed to see one another on days Brienne had free or at weekends. They had gone to the cinema, gone to dinner or just spent hours talking about everything and anything. They were certain about how they felt for each other; this wasn't just a crush or a fling, this is was real. There was only one problem.

"We need to tell Tyrion." Jaime said as they walked back to Brienne and Tyrion's flat, hand in hand. He had come down to see Brienne but had not told Tyrion he was there. He did feel bad about keeping the secret from his brother. They had nothing to hide or to be ashamed of. Tyrion would understand. Eventually.

"You're right, we have to tell him." Brienne said; if her life was a sitcom then it had resorted to the oldest trick in the book. Falling for her best friend's brother. How clichéd was that?

"Just so you know, if he kills me, you can have my DVD collection." Jaime said with faux-seriousness. Brienne laughed at him and as they walked up the stairs to the apartment, she gave a soft sigh. She was not looking forward to this. Would Tyrion be hurt by them? Would he feel betrayed? Or pushed out or overlooked? Would he go absolutely insane?

"Better get it over with," Brienne said as Jaime stroked her cheek.

"Whatever happens, I will not and will never regret the past month with you. You're everything I've ever wanted Brienne and it actually scares me how much I care about you." Jaime said truthfully. So much had changed in this last month, he was feeling things that he had never felt before, never felt this intensely before. He was thinking of their future, maybe even their forever. Yet a month ago, Brienne was just a friend he saw on nights out with his brother or who he shared memes with after the most recent Clash of Crowns episode. It should have scared him, instead he had never been this happy.

"I feel the same," Brienne replied. It was true. She had never felt this way about anyone before. It just felt right, like they were meant to be. It wasn't just the honeymoon stage of a relationship; this was deeper than that. More than just spending time together and flirting and sex. Whatever this was between them, this was something more intense than any other relationship they had had. Maybe even something that could last a lifetime…

As they reached the door, Jaime turned, put his arms around Brienne and kissed her. The rest of the world faded away, the way it always did when they kissed each other. They weren't sure for how long that they stood there entwined. They had been so caught up in each other that they hadn't noticed the door opening until they heard a pointed cough. Brienne and Jaime broke apart to see Tyrion standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised as he looked at the two of them intently. For a moment, none of them moved or spoke until Tyrion raised the mug in his hand as if making a toast before walking into the flat again.

Busted.


	4. Betrothal AU

**AN: Jaime returns to find a marriage has been arranged for him; only he's already fallen in love with Brienne and wishes to marry her. Season 4 AU.**

_**Betrothed AU**_

This could not be happening.

In the few weeks since his return to the capital, Jaime's life had managed to turn even more upside down. Joffrey had died days before his return after having been thrown from his horse; a blameless accident but one that left Tommen on the throne, Cersei furious with grief, Tyrion deploying a careful silence and Tywin plotting. Jaime and Brienne had returned to Kings Landing to the sound of the bell toll and the streets rife with gossip and news.

Jaime had been lost on how to take the news. Joffrey was his son, his eldest son. Yet he felt almost no paternal feelings for him. He had been forced to keep his distance and as Joffrey grew into the vile little monster everyone knew he was, Jaime tried to give more love and care to Tommen and Myrcella; lest they turn out the same way. He cared for Joffrey but he doubted whether he loved him. Thankfully Brienne had been with him. She supported him both physically and emotionally through the days after Joffrey's death and his funeral. She even tried to shield him from the news of supposed celebratory parties in the woods outside the city walls.

After the funeral and coronation; it had been back to business for Tywin. His business of running the kingdom. They would have to wait a year or so for Tommen to be old enough to wed but he would wed Margarey Tyrell. Tyrion had married Sansa; the key to the North. Cersei was promised to Loras Tyrell and he had found a match for Jaime. Tywin had delivered the news along with one of the twin swords that had been forged from Ice.

"You will be stripped from the Kingsguard and you will marry in three weeks' time. You will become Lord of Casterly Rock and sire some heirs." Tywin instructed. Jaime bit back the retort about the fact he had two still living children and instead tried to use Tywin's focus on rules and order against him.

"The Kingsguard is for life." Jaime protested as he tried to place the sword back into the sheath.

"You cannot protect the king with only one hand." Tywin retorted. "I indulged your wishes for long enough. You are a Lannister. You will marry the girl that has been chosen for you and she will bear your children."

"But-" Jaime began but was quelled with a glare. After all these years, Tywin still made him feel like a foolish little boy. Tywin couldn't understand. He was too practical. Too sharp minded. Too focused on his goal of having all seven kingdoms under his control. He was so fixated on the bigger picture that he didn't see what was in front of him. Jaime couldn't marry whoever had been chosen for him.

_I'm in love with another…_

"Ser Jaime, what's wrong?" Brienne asked as she watched Jaime walk towards her. His face a combination of anger, frustration and also sadness. Jaime shook his head and gestured for her to follow him. The walls of the Red Keep had many ears. Jaime led Brienne out into the gardens and into the Godswood. One of the only places where they were certain not to be overheard.

"My father has arranged a marriage for me. He's having me stripped from the Kingsguard. I don't even know who I am marrying!" Jaime explained to Brienne who lowered her gaze sadly. After Harrenhall, after their trials and tribulations and adventures travelling to Kings Landing; their relationship had changed. From enemies, to civilities, to friends to… to this. Their friendship and trust and care for each other had grown quickly after so much time together. Their constant close proximity meant the tension had grown until it could not be ignored any more. It burst forth the night they had been in an inn before reaching the capital. They had had too much to drink; there had been a lively atmosphere in the inn. There had been music and dancing as a wedding as also being celebrated by the whole village. They had gone outside to get some air. The cool night had made their alcohol-laden minds spin more until they acted without thinking.

Jaime had kissed her that night. She had kissed him back. They whispered words of love as they stumbled into bed. The next morning, things had not been awkward in the slightest despite the fact they had drunkenly slept together which only served to reaffirm how they felt.

They were in love with each other.

Now Jaime was promised to another.

"When will the wedding happen?" Brienne asked after a moment. She would not get upset, she would not cry. She loved Jaime but love was the death of duty. They were highborn. They had a duty to their families, to their people.

"Three weeks." Jaime replied as he stamped his foot. "I will not do it. I refuse to marry someone I don't know. Someone I don't love."

"You have to, you know what happens when a marriage promise is betrayed." Brienne said heavily, thinking of the horrors of the Red Wedding. She had been disgusted and devastated by Catelyn Stark's death and horrified by the brutality shown to the Starks. Even Jaime, a seasoned soldier had been sickened by the thought of a slaughtering at a wedding. Killing on the battlefield was one thing, but at a wedding, breaking Guest Right, was despicable.

"I refuse," Jaime repeated as an idea, so perfect and brilliant took hold. "Run away with me!"

"What?" Brienne asked as Jaime took her hand and knelt on one knee.

"Run away with me, I can't marry someone I don't love, not when I love someone else. Especially when I love you Brienne. Run away with me, marry me. If I have to marry then I want to marry you. I love you." Jaime explained. "Please Brienne, will you marry me?"

Brienne looked at Jaime, saw the adoration and love in his eyes. He was being sincere and true. She knew that he loved her and that she loved him. That would make this even harder. "I cannot marry you."

"Why not?" Jaime asked. He loved her. She loved him. People who fell in love got married. Simple.

"You're promised to another. A pledge has been made. It's not honourable to break that pledge. I know you don't see yourself as a man of honour but I do. I always have Jaime. You have honour. Do not lose it over me." Brienne asked as she felt her heart break for the tears filling Jaime's eyes.

"But I love you." Jaime said brokenly. He didn't care about honour or titles or lands. All he cared about was Brienne. He would do anything to be with her forever but he did not want her to think of herself as being the cause for any dishonour for him. Brienne and dishonour did not even belong in the same sentence together.

"But I am not yours. Not anymore." Brienne said as she pulled Jaime up. As Jaime stood, she leaned forward and kissed him. They both put all that they had said and left unsaid; all their feelings and hopes and dreams into the kiss.

They both ignored the feeling of each other's tears.

Brienne broke the kiss and wiped the tears from Jaime's cheeks. "You'll make her happy."

"Not as much as I would have made you happy." Jaime whispered as he gave Brienne a final, gentle kiss on her lips. A farewell kiss.

Jaime sat in his chambers. Part of him still wanted to flee; to grab Brienne and run for the hills. He knew it was impossible, that Brienne would never agree to it. He couldn't ask her again; despite how much pain it had caused him. He had begrudgingly admitted to Tywin that he would agree to the wedding but he didn't want to hear any more information about it. He didn't care for his bride's name or family. He didn't want to hear that she was a beauty or a talented musician or that her father was some wealthy lord of some random part of land. He would do his duty but he would not care for her, he would not love her. He simply couldn't.

Over the next few weeks, Jaime had tried to blank out what was happening. His life had been taken completely out of his control. No longer being part of the Kingsguard meant he had too much time to use and to waste; training with Bronn, commiserating over his fate with Tyrion and trying to find some time to talk to Brienne. Brienne had been trying to keep her distance from Jaime. It was too difficult to see him, to speak to him, especially as the wedding date drew closer and closer. On the night before the wedding, Jaime found himself sitting outside Brienne's door. He had been trying to get her to let him in. However Brienne had locked the door and was refusing to open it.

"Brienne, open the door, let me in." Jaime said as he tapped on the door again.

"I can't. Just go Jaime," Brienne said wearily. She was standing on the other side of the door, wishing that she could open it, that she could see Jaime's face but she couldn't. He was getting married tomorrow. It wouldn't do to see him the night before.

"Brienne, please," Jaime pleaded. Didn't she understand? Now that it was the next day, he couldn't do it. He couldn't go through with the wedding. He couldn't marry someone he didn't know, someone he didn't love. There was only one person who he loved, only one person he would marry. And they couldn't marry each other.

"Don't make this any harder. Jaime, just go." Brienne said as she pressed her palm to the door. A slight thud told her that Jaime was holding his hand to the same spot. Brienne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. People like them didn't get happy endings.

"You could at least look like you're happy to be here." Tyrion said as he, Jaime and Sansa walked into the Sept. Jaime maintained his stare at the floor. He still couldn't look up. Didn't want to be able to see any of this. Not the banners, not the guests, not the flowers, not the candles, not his bride, not _her._

"I'm quite sure you had to be dragged down the aisle to marry Lady Sansa," Jaime snapped quietly as he climbed the steps and shut his eyes. He could not look, would not look, not until he absolutely had to. Even then, he doubted that he would really see her.

"It's time," Sansa offered quietly as she handed Jaime the scarlet cloak in her hands. Tyrion had informed him that Sansa had spent hours sewing and stitching it so that it would be perfect. He could acknowledge her detailed work and how difficult it must have been for her to spend that time sewing Lannister lions. Sansa and Tyrion took their place along with the rest of the Lannister family. Jaime stole a glance at his family; he saw the genuine, innocent smile on Tommen's face, Tyrion and Sansa's supportive looks, Tywin had the tiniest flicker in his lips, clearly glad Jaime was being wedded at last, Cersei had a look of disgusted spite on her face and at that point Jaime looked away. Being with Brienne had allowed him to finally see how twisted and toxic his and Cersei's relationship had been. How wrong they were and how unbearable it was now to think of her that way. Jaime kept his eyes closed as the doors opened. They remained closed as the music began to play and it was littered with whispers about the bride. He didn't want to see. Seeing was believing and believing made it real.

He could not look.

He would not look.

"You may cloak the bride and take her under your protection."

Jaime opened his eyes and lifted his head at the High Septon's words. This was it. Jaime turned his head and looked at his bride. Then he stared. Then he smiled. Standing beside him, in a cream and sapphire gown that had been expertly made and tailored to bring out the beauty he had always seen in her was Brienne. Jaime reached for the azure and pink cloak covered in suns and moons and slid it from her shoulders and replaced it with Sansa's scarlet masterpiece.

"How?" Jaime asked and Brienne smiled at him.

"Surpirse," Brienne whispered, "it was me. It was always me." Brienne placed her hand over his for the High Septon to cover them as they spoke the words. Each one brightened their hearts, lifted their spirits and made them smile. Jaime felt his anger, sorrow and despair fade away with each passing moment and said the words and earnestly and truthfully as he could, knowing Brienne felt the same. They were in love. They were married and nothing would tear them apart.


	5. Mermaid AU

**AN: So I picked another random prompt but I like the idea of this one – semi canon AU. **

_**Mermaid AU**_

Brienne scrubbed at her skin, grateful that the steam and colour of the tiles managed to conceal most of her body from view. She tried to avoid baths and water as much as she could, however she had begun to stink and it would have been rude to refuse the offer. It was also a comfort to actually have some peace and quiet; something she had missed dearly since her journey to the capital began. Shamefully, she wished they had taken the Kingslayer's tongue instead of his hand. It would have made a lot of things easier.

"Not so hard, you'll scratch the skin off."

Brienne was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. This couldn't be happening! She curled her body in, shielding it and avoiding her gaze as Jaime Lannister stumbled towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Brienne asked as Jaime rolled his eyes.

"I need a bath," Jaime replied, as if the answer was obvious. "Help me out of these rags."

Brienne shielded her eyes as Jaime stripped off the rags, only risking a glance when she realised he was approaching the bath she was in. He couldn't do this! He couldn't discover her secret. It was dishonourable. It was inappropriate.

"There's another tub!" Brienne snapped as Jaime climbed in, sighing at the warmth of the water.

"This one suits me fine." Jaime replied, opening his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not interested."

"Leave me alone," Brienne said, turning her gaze back onto the soap. Jaime gave a snort of derision and tried to make a grab for one of the washcloths left floating on the water. However he overestimated the effect the movement would have on his weakened form and as he fell under the water, he felt his left hand brush against something rough. Not skin. Scales. Jaime pushed back in horror and gawped at Brienne, who blushed and looked away.

"Scales! I felt scales! Do you have Greyscale?!" Jaime demanded, staring at his hand in horror. He would have to cut off this one too. He would have to do it quick, before the infection took hold. That was just his luck! It was bad enough that he had been captured, humiliated and dragged across the country by Brienne the Beauty as well as losing his right hand. No, now he had Greyscale too!

"It's not Greyscale!" Brienne snapped. "Now shush, you'll have all of Harrenhall in here!"

"Don't shush me when you've given me a disease!" Jaime retorted as Brienne looked at him. Had he cared, he would have seen the sheer panic and terror in his eyes. More than what he had seen when they had bene captured by Locke.

"Listen to me! They cannot know. If anyone finds out, we'll both be kept here forever and that's if we're lucky. I've never told anyone this. I've never shown anyone this. Give me your word; your word as a knight and as a Lannister; you will not tell anyone." Brienne pleaded. She had heard of too many stories of people like her; captured, mocked, treated like a freak. Simply because of the gift they were born with. She had promised her father that she would never reveal her secret to anyone. It wasn't just her secret; it was Tarth's secret. There were more like her in the waters around Tarth, some, like her chose to live on the land, indulging their true selves on a rare occasion.

"As long as it's not Greyscale." Jaime said, still sceptical and wondering if he was imagining the strange, itchy feeling in his left hand.

Brienne took a deep breath and placed her hands on the edge of the bathtub. After ensuring that they were alone, she steeled herself and pulled her body out of the water and sat on the edge. Jaime's mouth fell open as his gaze followed Brienne's body; turning away from her face, momentarily noting her small breasts and toned stomach before he saw what she had been trying to hide. Instead of the long, muscled legs that he had noticed on their journey, instead there was a long, scaled tail, beginning at her waist and travelling the length of her body, ending in a pair of fins. The scales seemed to glint sapphire and azure in the candlelight. Brienne glanced around and turned, sliding back into the water.

"You're a mermaid?" Jaime asked. He had heard of merpeople, read the stories when he was a boy. Used them as inspirations for daydreams and games. It was one of the few games he and both his siblings would play together on the beaches at Casterly Rock or even play together at all. Cersei would play the mermaid, Tyrion was the pirate looking to capture her, Jaime was the dashing sailor who rescued her. It usually ended with the three of them having a water fight in the waves and Jaime having some hope that they could all be friends. A naive childhood dream. He never thought they were real.

"Yes," Brienne replied. "Technically, I'm half mermaid, half-human. My mother was a mermaid. She gave up her life in the sea when she and my father married. My siblings and I were all born like this. Galladon and I used to play in the sea until- it doesn't matter."

"But you have legs," Jaime mused and Brienne gave a wan smile. Clearly Jaime sensed that her brother was a sensitive topic and steered the conversation away from it.

"Only when I'm on land. If I get too submerged in water, I transform. Usually if it goes up to my shoulders, I turn." Brienne explained. She still tried to be careful with rivers and streams. If she had to enter the water without a horse, then she did everything she could to avoid falling. She'd learnt at a young age that the shoulder rule applied whether she was standing, sitting or lying in water.

"I had no idea," Jaime said quietly and he realised that within the past few minutes; things had changed between them. It was like they had abandoned their antagonisms towards each other but neither made a suggestion or reference to it. "I always thought merpeople were a story."

"Every story has a grain of truth in it." Brienne replied and Jaime grinned.

"So you believe in White Walkers too?" Jaime quipped and Brienne flicked her fins at him, smiling at the surprised smile on his face. In that moment, she could see why so many found him charming. That smile could melt The Wall.

"Of course not. More likely than not, those stories are of Wildlings who suffered hypothermia. It can turn a person mad." Brienne said. Then again, she wasn't one to dismiss creatures often found in storybooks. She was one.

"Possibly. I've heard rumours that Daenerys Targaryen hatched three dragons." Jaime said as he began to scrub more mud off of his body. "Does anyone else know?"

"No." Brienne replied seriously. It would have been a difficult secret to keep. Luckily, people never paid her enough attention, tried to know her as a friend or a person to learn that secret. "I suppose we all have something that we never want anyone to know."

"Maybe," Jaime said quickly, dunking his left arm to rub against the tiles to remove some of the more stubborn pieces of mud without irritating his stump. It must have taken a lot of trust for Brienne to show him her fins. She could have dismissed them as scars or claimed it was his imagination. She trusted him. He, well, he supposed that he trusted her. Did he trust her enough for this? A secret for a secret; it seemed like a fair exchange.

"Have you ever heard of Wildfyre?"


End file.
